Preface: Third Prophecies
by ThirdProp
Summary: Preface to my new series Third Prophecies! Also known as "Three Brothers of Different Blood" Events that took place in order for Chris to travel back in time to save Wyatt.


**A/n: Hey this is PrInCeSsFbi so don't worry nobody stole my story, it was originally called "Three Brothers of Different Blood" but this is going to be preface of my new series. This fic is set in the unchanged future and the series will be set in the changed future**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the song "Shelter"

_**What's wrong, what's getting you down  
Is it something I might have said?  
You're walking around  
with your head to the ground  
and your eyes are watery red**_

"Anybody see you?!" Henry asked as he came out of his hiding spot.

"Please! I've got it taken care of." Chris breezed. "Where's Will?!" Chris shrugged as he pulled his thin sweatshirt closer to him ignoring that he could see his breath in the air.

"I'm here." The half manticore walked out. "Come on let's go down to the rocks."

The three boys hiked down the hill of the park and towards the rocks of the bay.

Will was a tall twenty year old. He was lean and a bit scrawny but he was still well built. His honey brown hair stuck up and his brown eyes held a faded recklessness and more of a maturity and responsibility. Henry Jr. was small. His brown eyes were the same as his mother's and his dark brown was stuck up in spikes. He was normally quiet and was always high-strung. But his nervousness gave him great reflexes at the same time. Chris was a long skinny eighteen year old. His brown hair that he got from his mother was long and messy and his emerald green eyes shown brightly with determination mixed with an amount of guilty at the same time.

As the boys reached the rocks they tried to ignore the icy spray that made it feel like daggers on their skin.

"Hey Henry watch out for the edge. Don't want you falling in." Will called before they sat down on some rocks. For a moment they were silent before Chris spoke first.

"I'm going back." He finally announced. Will shifted uncomfortably. "I have to go back. I have to fix this…"

"Would you stop it!" It was a demanding plea not a question.

"Stop what?!"

"Stop taking the world on your shoulders. It isn't your job to take responsibility for what _he's_ done." Will shouted. He opened his mouth to say something but sighed out in frustration and began pacing rubbing a hand through his hair.

"You're a different person than he is. We've always known that." Henry quietly added.

"It is my fault. If I only just…" Chris began.

"You're NOT the cause of your mom's death!" Will interrupted already knowing where this was going. "You had nothing to do with it!"

"I do have something to do with it! She died trying to save me! Me! Not some innocent! Me! You have no clue how that feels!" Chris was yelling now too.

"I have no clue?! Are you kidding me!? My dad died trying to save me! Chris your mom was like my own mother to me! When my Dad died I went to your mom! I think I have some idea of what you're feeling Chris!"

"Yeah but still… I screwed everything up and now I have to fix it. It's something I _need _to do."

Will's jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists but he saw the familiar determination in Chris's eyes.

"I'm not asking for your approval. I'm going back whether you're with me or not. But I wish you would do it with me!" Chris finished.

"You're only eighteen." Will begged. He knew Chris was going to get his help but he still didn't like it. He knew that if Chris went back to the past everything would be out of his control and he couldn't protect him anymore if he was gone. That was how Will was. If he couldn't control it then he couldn't protect them and he didn't like that. He protected Chris and Henry like they were his own brothers. "Just promise me…Wait until you're twenty." Chris stared at him for a moment. "When you turn twenty then I will do everything in my power to get you to the past…Ok? Two more years." Chris thought for a moment before nodding in a silent agree.

"Good." Suddenly Chris went in and gave Will a hug. Henry Jr. just sat out for a moment letting the two friends share a moment together.

Henry's sharp ears caught the strange buzzing noise. "What the hell is that?!" Suddenly two probes flew through the sky and in front of the three boys. Chris waved his hand sending one of the probes into the rocks. Will grabbed out at the other probe smashing it into nothing but shards of metal in his hands.

"Are they gone?!" Will asked looking for anymore probes. Suddenly a probe sped towards them faster than the normal probe. So fast that Will and Chris had to duck down. Henry raised his hands and the blue light emitted from them deflecting it sending it in the opposite direction. But then another speeding probe came and hit Henry in the head sending him into the frigid water. More probes came and surrounded Will and Chris.

Henry coughed out the water in his lungs as the waves pulled him further out into the water. His head fell under water for a moment and he struggled to stay up. A small gash from his head was causing his head to throb and his vision to blur in and out. He was to shaken with fear to even orb up on dry land and the coldness of the water was making his thoughts fuzzy. Finally he fell under the waves and didn't come back up.

Chris saw his cousin fall under the waves and not come back up but he knew why. _He can't swim!_ Was the only thing that ran through his head. Chris ran to the edge and dove into the water. Will smashed the last probe before throwing off his jacket and diving in as well.

Chris' head came up for air before he dove down into the water. His eye stung from the coldness of the water but Chris desperately searched for his younger cousin. His clothes were weighing him down but he still looked and looked _and looked_.

Finally he spotted a small blob. Henry's eyes were closed and his arms floated limply in the water. Chris grabbed him from the arms and kicked powerful kicks as he and Henry Jr. began to make a break for the top of the waves.

Chris coughed up the water as he emerged from the waves. His hair hung loosely to his face and his breathing was rapid as the coldness finally started to kick in. Will swam over and helped Chris drag Henry over to the edge. Pulling himself out of the bay, Will took Henry from Chris and pulled him out as well.

Will cursed under his breath as he realized Henry wasn't breathing. Placing his strong hands on the seventeen year old's chest he began to push down five times before moving over to Henry's mouth and blowing a big breath. Chris watched as Will began to count to himself while Henry was still not moving. Chris's shakes were uncontrollable. Not only from the freezing cold but also from the thick tension in the air. He had to force himself from looking at his cousin and kept the look out for anyone else.

Finally Henry gasped before he started coughing out water. Quickly placing his jacket over the shivering boy Will easily picked him up. Henry was always scrawny and small for his age but lately he had lost a lot of weight. He carried Henry behind a few bushes and trees making sure Chris followed. He wrapped the dry jacket closer around Henry and tried to ignore the shakes of the bitter cold on his wet skin. Henry's lips were turning a weird shade of blue and his eyes were unfocused. He almost seemed like he was about to fall asleep against Will's chest.

"H…Hold o…o…on bu…ddy." Will's jaw was shaking as if he was a in a mighty earthquake. Just as he had suspected four demons shimmered in. The demons looked at each other before looking around. The three boys tensed and tried to stay as still as possible holding their breath as one demon looked in their direction. He began walking towards them. Just as the demon was close enough to see the slight shakes of their cold forms another demon called out.

"They're not here." The demon then shimmered out followed by the other two. The last demon looked one last time before shimmering out concealing Will's shimmer with his.

_  
__**I know you've been through tough times  
Kicked around, thrown to the ground  
but you've always been the strong one  
So don't tell me that nobody gets you  
'cause I'm standing in your corner  
Knocking at your door  
You don't have to be alone**_

_  
_Chris kept his head down as he walked through an alley. It was a dark dreary day and the fog was thicker than ever. He looked behind him but saw no one. He tightened his grip on his back pack before he quickened his pace. It was weird how his mom and two aunts died three months ago and the world just seemed to give up on all hope completely.

Chris spun around. Now he knew he heard something.

"Who's there?!" Chris yelled preparing himself for any demon that thought to attack. Three boys stepped out from their hiding places.

"Well what do you know?! Little Chrissie is lost." A boy named Paul laughed. Paul was a big seventeen year old with big grey eyes and dirt blonde hair. He slowly advanced on Chris backing him against the wall. Chris was trying to think of what to do. It's not like he could just throw them across the alley with his telekinesis or orb them into a volcano. Paul looked at the two boys before nodding to them with a smirk. Before Chris could do anything the two boys were pinning him to the wall. Chris's back pack fell to the ground in the struggle. The boys were finally able to pull Chris to the ground and pinning him there despite his struggles.

"We're going to take care of that mop of yours." Chris eyes widened as he saw Paul take out a large razor and began to squat down. Chris kicked out and finally freed himself. Without a second of hesitation Chris took off down the alley. He didn't get very far before he felt another boy grab at his legs. Chris bit down on his tongue as his chin made impact with the ground.

"WY!" Chris yelled out. He yelled out for anyone. Wyatt, Henry, Will, even Leo but Paul put all his weight on Chris chest taking his breath away and shoved a hand over Chris's mouth.

"SHUT UP! You hear me! Shut up!"

"Hey!" a voice yelled. Suddenly Paul was shoved off of Chris's chest. Chris watched as Wyatt jumped over him and tackled Paul to the ground. He saw Will jump one of the other boys as Henry Jr. shoved the other away. James, the one Will was tackling ran off and Will quickly moved over to Chris.

"Hey bro you ok?!" Will took Chris's head in his hands and checked him over for any injuries. Chris just nodded his head and shoved Will's hands away. He brushed away the tears that he felt nearly go down his cheeks and tried to stop shaking.

"WY! Wyatt stop!" Henry Jr. was heard shouting. Wyatt was hitting Paul over and over again. Paul was big but Wyatt was bigger. Henry went to pull Wyatt off Paul but only being thirteen and lanky like his mom Wyatt merely shoved him off. Will ran over and tackled Wyatt but Wyatt shoved him off as well and waved his arm sending Paul into a wall before he crumpled down to the ground again.

"Wy!" Chris went to stop him but Wyatt shrugged him off. Chris fell over into the fight and flinched. Henry and Will stared in shock as Wyatt stood frozen. His arm raised ready to strike. Chris kept his head down with his arms up as a shield. Wyatt's eyes widened as he realized what he almost did. How he had almost hit Chris.

Chris crawled away from Wyatt and began to run off down the alleyway. Henry began to follow him calling out his name but Chris just orbed away.

"Wy…Don't worry about it. He's just...He's just s…scared. I mean ever since your mom…" Will trailed off. Wyatt suddenly disappeared in a flurry of orbs leaving Will with an unconscious bloody Paul. Will sighed before picking up Chris's backpack.

"Stay away from him!" Will growled at Paul's body. "LEO!"

Leo orbed in a minute later. "Blessed be William. How are you? Keeping up on your meditations I hope."

"Take care of this." Will sighed gesturing over to Paul. Without another word to the angel Will began walking away before shimmering mid step.

_  
__**Just call my name  
Let me be an answer  
'cause it hurts me to see you this way  
I wanna ease your pain  
Help me understand  
Let me be your shelter my friend**_

"Paige!" Piper called out to the ceiling of the attic. Not a second later Paige orbed into the room with Henry Jr. in hand.

"Hi buddy." Phoebe smiled down at her nephew. He smiled at her but didn't say anything.

"Hey sweetie Wyatt and Chris are downstairs with some cookies Auntie Piper baked. Why don't you go down and get some." Piper led Henry over to the attic door. As soon as her nephew was gone Piper closed the door.

"Paige…honey…um…" Phoebe found it difficult to explain to her sister what exactly happened.

"What…What is it?" Paige asked.

"Um…Earlier today…Derek was attacked." Piper tried.

"Attacked?! What do you mean attacked?!"

"Sweetie…he didn't make it." Phoebe sighed.

"O no…" Paige breathed. Quickly she tried to pull herself to together. Raising a finger to her nose she sniffed. "Um…What…What about Will? Is he ok?!"

"He's missing…The demon took him."

CHARMED

Will tried not to make a sound but instead a muffled whimper escaped his lips as the female manticore lovingly slid its finger over his cheek. The tears slid down his cheeks and his nostrils were flaring. Suddenly he heard a soft jingle.

"Hey Bitch!" Piper yelled. The manticore demon turned around just as Piper flicked her hands. The manticore screamed out as her shoulder blew up. With her distracted Phoebe and Paige threw the two potions causing the manticore to explode.

Piper ran over to Will. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head into his jeans.

"Will…sweetie?!" Piper sighed softly Will looked up at her causing her heart to stop as she saw his watery red eyes.

"Dad's dead…I couldn't stop her." He began to sob again. Piper pulled him close to her allowing him to cry into her shoulder.

"I know sweetie…I know."

"I wouldn't even try calling for him. If you do I shove this atheme in his little heart." The demon hissed. Paige silently begged for Henry to orb but she knew that not only was he new to the power but he was also scared. Unlike Paige who had found her trigger of orbing in fear Henry couldn't orb when he was scared.

"Leave him out of this." Paige said every single word with venom.

"He looks so much like his father. He was fun to kill too." The demon ignored her and causally danced the edge of the atheme against Henry Jr.'s neck. Henry whimpered as his tears fell down his cheeks.

"Mom!" His voice was raspy and high. The demon rolled the atheme across Henry's cheek.

"Shh now." The demon breathed in his ear.

"Get away from him!" Paige demanded.

"Fine you don't want to play!" The demon growled. He threw the atheme in her direction.

"Atheme!" Paige called. The atheme orbed into her hand but she suddenly dropped it with a deep in take of a breath. That's just what the demon wanted her to do because right when she called for the atheme another demon shimmered in behind her shoving a second atheme into her back.

"NO!" Henry screamed. "MOM!" he tried to run to her but the demon just laughed and tightened his grip causing Henry just to fall to his knees. Paige fell down onto her knees before she fell to the ground.

"Wait wait wait. Watch it kid. Watch as she struggles to breathe. The blood slowly collecting on the carpet around her." The demon laughed into Henry's ear.

"Bastard!" Henry growled. He was no longer afraid. He was angry. He was pissed off. Suddenly he orbed from the demon's grip before orbing back into the room. "Atheme!" he orbed the atheme into the demon's chest before he exploded into oblivion. He fell to the ground as the other demon punched him. Disoriented Henry felt the demon raise him up against the wall.

"About time you fight back you little runt." The demon snarled throwing him across the room and into a chest. "Come kid. Let's play." The demon threw a fireball at Henry but he just raised his hands and deflected it. But before he could recover the demon held out his hand and Henry Jr. fell to the ground screaming. White hot tears fell down his face as the demon began walking towards him.

Suddenly Will shimmered in. He tackled demon down. Chris orbed in and ran over to the pair. Placing three crystals down he signaled for Will to get out of the way before he then placed the final crystal down on the ground. Pulling out a crumpled piece of paper he began to say the spell.

"Demon of pain  
I banish you away  
Out of my sight  
Out of this light."

The demon screamed out before he was sucked down into a deep dark hole in the ground. He looked up and saw that Will had moved over to Paige and Henry was over in the corner crying. Slowly Will slid Paige's eyes close before looking up at Chris.

Wyatt smirked as he shoved his hand on Chris' head messing up his hair. Chris shoved Wyatt over to the side before it was a full blown out war. Wyatt pinned Chris down before tickling him mercilessly.

"Alright boys. Wyatt let your brother breath. I don't think your Aunt Prue would be very happy to come and find one of her nephews suffocated before she gets here." Piper laughed.

"Aunt Prue's coming?!" Chris asked.

"Yep. Along with Grandma and Grams." Piper smiled at her son's excitement. "But nobody will be summoned if a certain fourteen year old doesn't take out the trash."

Chris just rolled his eyes before walking past her and into the kitchen. "Thank you." Piper yelled after him. She waited until she heard the back door close before Piper pulled out a small bill.

"Something wrong Mom?!" Wyatt asked. With a sigh Piper handed him a fifty.

"Honey…take this, go to the store, and …"

"Find a birthday present for Chris so you can say it's from Dad." Wyatt finished.

"With a card." Piper added. Wyatt nodded. Piper gave her son a quick kiss. "Thank you honey."

"No prob." Wyatt called back as he made his way over to the door.

"Be back before dinner." Piper called after him. Wyatt waved with his back to her before walking out the door. Piper let out a deep sigh placing one hand on her hip and the other on her head. She hated having to put Wyatt in this position. Her eldest son shouldn't have to go buy a present for his little brother saying it was from their father. Leo loved both his sons immensely but he just tended to have trouble balancing out that love.

Something caught Piper's ear. It sounded almost like wind. Suddenly the front door crashed open knocking Piper to the ground. Piper stared up at the demon before her.

"You?!" She hissed. The tall blue demon smirked back down at her.

"The end." Shax corrected. He mockingly waved his finger at her. "Where's the witch?!"

"She's right here you idiot. My sisters…" Piper began but Shax stopped her.

"Where is the child that was born on this very day fourteen years ago?!" Piper's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. Before she could do anything though Chris came running into the room.

"NO!" Piper yelled as she watched Shax turn to her youngest. She ran to him. She was just a foot away from her son before she was thrown straight through the wall and into the glass window where she lay limply on the wood frame.

"MOM!" Chris screamed. He didn't even get a chance to call for his brother before he was hit square in the chest and breaking through the wall and hitting his head hard on the ground. Shax left to two witches just as he had done the first time he visited the Halliwell Manor. Piper lay limply in the frame of the widow with glass all around her and Chris was on the ground with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. His hair held the sick color of the dust from the wall he broke through. The entire Halliwell manor was silent until a loud scream filled the air.

"WYATT!"

_**We share a bond  
You and I we belong  
We're like coffee and morning trains  
You strip my defenses  
I catch your pretenses  
The same blood runs through our veins  
I swore I'd be your lifeline  
Made a vow that I'd surround you with love at every milestone  
I'll listen when nobody gets you  
I'm still standing in your corner  
Waiting by your door  
You don't have to be alone**_

Victor watched from the door as Will walked around placing a blanket over Henry Jr. He moved over and pulled Chris' shoes off before placing another blanket on him as well. When Will's father had died Piper had become his guardian. But when the sisters had died as well Will, Henry, Chris, and Wyatt had gone to him. Paige only had Henry Jr. before her husband died and then she died. Phoebe never got married and never ended up having children.

Will sighed before walking over to his own bed and pulling the covers up almost instantly going to sleep. This had become sort of a midnight ritual. Victor would wait up for the boys to come home and would watch them as they sleep before he finally went to bed himself.

Will had earned Victor's respects in all ways even if he was half demon. He had stepped in as the older brother for Henry and Chris when Wyatt left. Wyatt had been his best friend and his brother but he had changed and Will hadn't. Will felt betrayed by the powerful witch and disappointed at the same time. Wyatt had left his whole family behind for power. He took on the role of watching over Chris and Henry. It wasn't his job to do it but he did it anyways. He protected them and cared for them even in the hell that the world had become.

Chris just always seemed confused. Torn almost. He loved Wyatt. But his older brother who he had idolized all his life had gone against all their mother's morals and grew so cruel. Wyatt repeatedly asked for Chris to join him and he wanted to in some ways. But he knew that in doing so he would become evil and Chris would _never _be evil. That was his determination.

Henry Jr. was a nervous wreck. But he was strong. He had after all received the evolved power in the family, deflection. He was quiet and kept to himself. Lost in his own thoughts of what exactly was life. He thought he loved his cousin, Wyatt, but then why did he go and become evil. That was just messed up to him. He was smart and used his head but still was small compared to Chris and Will and especially Wyatt…Wyatt was probably bigger than everyone or so he thought. In his own mind he probably was.

CHARMED

Victor began tapping his foot impatiently. Henry sat nervously on the couch staring out the window. Suddenly two forms shimmered. Both Henry and Victor jumped up expecting it to be Will's shimmers but it wasn't. A tall demon smirked at the two before throwing down the limp form he was carrying.

"Wyatt sends his regards." He mockingly saluted before shimmering out. Henry ran over to Chris and checked him over. Chris' shirt was ripped and dirty. His face was cut up and one of his eyes looked like it would be a bad black eye.

"Chris…Chris buddy?!" Victor spoke softly. With a groan Chris moved his head a bit but didn't wake up.

"Chris?!" Henry squeaked. Chris groaned again before he finally opened his eyes. At first they were unfocused and confused before he suddenly broke out crying.

"Chris…where's Will?!" Victor asked. Chris then broke into sobs. Gasping his voice was raspy and hoarse.

"Wy…Wy killed him!" Chris cried out. Henry's chin began to shake before his tears fell down.

"What?!" He wasn't dead. Will couldn't be dead. No! Chris pulled himself up and Henry hugged him. The two boys clung to each other crying as Victor just sort of sat back in shock. His grandson had killed his best friend. His grandson was truly evil.

CHARMED

Chris orbed into the worn apartment. Victor shot up from his couch and looked at the young twenty two year old. Chris just shook his head and let the tears slowly flow down his face. Victor embraced his last grandson. Wyatt maybe family but he was no long Victor's grandson. He had lost that right and that love. _**  
**__  
__**Just call my name  
Let me be an answer  
'cause it hurts me to see you this way  
I wanna ease your pain  
Help me understand  
Let me be your shelter my friend**_

"NO!" Chris yelled as a demon held his arms back. The eighteen year old tried so hard to keep the tears from falling down his face. Wyatt towered over a small crumpled body. But this wasn't the Wyatt that Chris had known. He was tall, towering over everyone. With long blonde hair and beard. His eyes that once sparkled held nothing but cold blackness. He was evil. "Wyatt! Don't!"

"I'm sorry Chris, but even my friends can be a threat to me." Wyatt snarled. The crumbled form moaned before stretching to a standing position.

"Wyatt! Let Chris go!" Will Sinclair demanded. The half manticore matched Wyatt's stance, his honey brown hair messed up from being thrown around so much.

"Why Will? Like you my brother needs to learn a lesson." Wyatt growled back.

"Really what's that…How to tower over your own friends and family just to feel powerful?!" Will spat, defiance in his eyes.

"That only to survive you must join me! Like I have said before it's all about power and it's as simple as that." Wyatt simply replied. His expression held nothing. Absolutely nothing. Emptiness.

"Yeah we've heard it all before. Whoever has the most wins…To bad it's not that simple." Will replied. "He's a kid! You always complained about how you were never able to have a normal childhood so you took all the power that made your life hell. So now you wanna make Chris suffer like you!?"

"You don't have a clue!" Wyatt yelled back.

"I think I do Wyatt!" Will calmly replied. "After your mom died you swore to protect Chris…Remember telling me that?! DO YOU!? Now look what you're doing! You bound half his powers and you have a demon pinning him down! You're not only hurting Chris you're hurting me and the rest of the world!" Wyatt stared at him before throwing a fireball at his friend. Fire replaced the emptiness now.

Chris looked over at the form of Will who fell across the attic.

"NO!" Chris screamed fighting against the arms of the demon as Wyatt threw a fireball to Will's chest. Killing his once childhood friend.

Chris dropped down behind the counter of P3 as an energyball flew over his head. He looked over to see the blue glow of his cousin's powers emit from his hand deflecting the energyball that was directed at him. The small spikes of his brown hair were disheveled from the earlier blows of the demons.

"Henry watch out!" Chris yelled to the young witch as a demon came from behind. Chris waved his hand sending the demon flying into another one.

"Chris get out of here!" Henry Jr. shouted over to him.

"No way! Not with out you!" Chris orbed out of the way of a demon lunging at him.

"CHRIS!" Henry warned. The demons were after Chris and if he stayed here he would be in danger. Henry Jr. wouldn't allow anything to happen to his cousin.

"No! Not without _you_!" Chris yelled back. The dark orbs caught his attention over on the stage. The darklighter raised his crossbow and aimed at Chris. Before he could do anything the arrow shot out at him and before anything else Henry ran in front of him taking the arrow. Henry fell to the ground arrow inches above his heart. Chris watched as one of the demons threw a fireball at the darklighter and began to run over to Chris. Chris swung his arm sending the puddle of potion at the demon. The demon yelled in pain as the liquid burned into his flesh before he finally exploded. Chris dropped down to Henry's side as the young witch coughed violently. Chris went to pull out the arrow but snatched his hand back as his fingers got within mere inches of the arrow. He could feel the poison in it. He looked to see his cousin cough out blood before looking up at him.

"Hold on ok…Just hold on." Chris panted as he looked around for something to pull the arrow out with.

"Go." Henry whispered.

"No."

"Chris…go! Before _he _comes to get you himself. G…Go and meet with Bianca." Henry gasped. Chris just shook his head and stayed where he was. "Go ask her to marry you and then save us. Don't be an idiot you idiot."

"I love you man."

"You too bro. N…now go!" Henry mumbled. "And tell mom I say hi wh…when y…you get…t…t there."

Chris nodded his head as Henry took one last breath and shook the hands of death. Chris slid his fingers over Henry's eyes before running out of the small club.

Chris couldn't help but yelp in surprise as he was thrown across the attic and on top of table causing it to crush under his weight. Quickly he got up to see Gideon appear in front of him.

"Don't make me sacrifice you both!" He warned. Gideon went to pick up Wyatt but Chris waved his arm sending Gideon across the room. Gideon conjured an atheme before he suddenly disappeared. Chris jumped up and began to run for Wyatt before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Gideon twisted the atheme deeper into his abdomen. The pain was so intense it made Chris fall to knees. He felt so powerless as Gideon pulled the sharp blade out allowing him to fall to the ground. All he wanted to do was just curl into a ball and die right then and there.

"Dad!" He cried out. He wasn't even sure if his dad would come but he what else could he do. He heard the creak of Gideon's footsteps and the sound of Wyatt begin to fuss but then he heard a soft jingle.

"O God!" Leo gasped as he rushed over to Chris. He turned him over on his back but that just made the pain worse. He groaned out in pain before gasping out,

"Wyatt….Wyatt." His voice was so faint and he tried to go back into the ball that he was in.

"It's for the best Leo." He heard Gideon say before the jingle of his orbs filled the air. Then he felt his dad move over to him again.

"Chris?!...Chris?!" Leo breathed. Before he knew what was happening he felt Leo pick him up and rush down the steps of the attic and into Piper's room. He didn't know he was that light! Of course he had been so nervous as to when he got back to the future he hadn't eaten anything for a while now.

CHARMED

Chris barely heard his father's angry voice as the rest of the officers left the room. Darryl gave one last glance at Chris before walking out. Soon Leo rushed into the room.

"Chris!" Leo fearfully called. Chris turned his head which felt like it was filled with lead to him.

"Hey." He weakly breathed. It felt odd at how if he were ever to die he wished it would be with Leo there. He never understood this desire until now.

"Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay?" Leo brushed away part of his hair. Chris tried to nod not trusting his own voice. "Don't give up, okay?" again Chris nodded.

"You either!" He panted. His eyes felt so heavy that he realized that he was closing them.

"No, no, no. Please…no. No, please." Leo begged. Chris smiled as he saw Will and Henry Jr. sitting on a pair of barstools of P3. They laughed before looking in his direction. They both smiled at him and motioned for him to come over.

"No…" Leo gasped. Chris walked over to Will and Henry. Will cuffed him on the shoulder before showing him someone standing behind him. Bianca stepped out from behind Will and smiled at Chris.

_**It was not too long ago  
You sought to understand  
You helped me mend  
Remember when  
So promise me you'll  
Call my name  
Let me be an answer  
'cause it hurts me to see you this way  
I wanna ease your pain  
Help me understand  
Let my be your shelter my friend **_

**A/n: HA THIS MY FRIENDS IS THE PREFACE TO MY SERIES "Third Prophecies" **


End file.
